Talk:Ericka Van Helsing/@comment-181.64.192.20-20180326024025
Call me crazy... but i kind of see a little situation like in the movie "Hercules" with Hercules and Meg. This is my theory, take it if you want: It could be that Ericka was raised to kill monsters like every Van Helsing in the family and, by the kale diet, a still alive Abraham orders her to kill Dracula and all monsters in the cruise because kill the lord of darkness is like a big deal to the Van Helsing family. Believing that monsters are evil and have no feelings, she pretends to fall in love with Dracula since she (and maybe Abraham) realices that Dracula has become smitten with her. So to know his and every monsters' weakness, she goes on a date with him and once she has what she need to know she tries to poison him (like we saw in the trailer). After failing at that, and creating an akward moment, Dracula tries to make up for that horrible date and they both have a fun and romantic date (kinda like Meg and Hercules). After that Dracula falls in love with her even more and Ericka feels the zing (a late zing, but still) and falls in love with him for real, but now she doesn't know what to do, since she now has a new perspective of monsters. (Like Hades with Meg) Abraham, founding out about this, uses Ericka as a bait to capture Dracula. When he and all the monsters are trapped, Abraham reveals to Dracula that Ericka is his great-granddaughter and that she used him and played with his feeling. Ericka tries to explain herself but Dracula, heartbroken, refuses to listen to her. With all monsters trapped, and Dracula given up, Abraham is ready to destroy all of them, but when he's about to kill Dracula, Ericka with a change of heart, free all the monsters and help Dracula escape. Dracula is reunited with his family and fight against Abraham. Once he's defeated, all mosnters celebrate. Mavis realices that Ericka really loves her dad, so she convices Dracula to talk to her and forgive her. He is hestitant at first, but right before Ericka leaves in a roe boat; because she feels guilty for what she's done, Dracula stops her. He confess his love for her and forgives her, giving her a second chance to meet his family and the rest of the mosnters. Ericka return his feelings and decide to stay on the cruise with all the monsters and to quit to her years of monster hunting. She and Dracula kiss, make up with Mavis and the rest of the monsters for capture them and all enjoy tha rest of the cruise. Of course, I don't know what will happend once they land, but ALL OF THIS is just theory of what I believe (and hope) that would happen in the movie. I know it maybe so sappy but that's just my idea, the ones who agree great, but the ones who don't please keep your opinion to yourselves. Just remember that this is a children's movie. I really doubt that they are going to hurt physically or emotionally Dracula, and introduce to a SECONDARY villian woman and NOT reform her. Just saying. Hope your like my theory. I would love to read other theories abour this movie.